Seribu Harapan Burung Origami
by It's Ryuu
Summary: Naruto membuat seribu burung origami untuk Sasuke. Orang yang dia cintai. Dibalik fakta yang ada, keinginan kadang tak selalu jadi kenyataan. #bad summary - Sad story about SasuNaru Review or Flame
1. Chapter 1

Seribu Harapan Burung Origami

Disclamer :

Naruto not belong to me ==a

Author

Ryuu Maeda

Pairing

SasuNaru, SasuSaku

Genre

Angst, Hurt, Friendship

Warnig

OOC #maybe#, gajenes, kenehan diman-mana, ga sesuai harapan ==, penuh rahasia #maksud L? #

Read Review or Flame =D

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh. Memandang kearah kedua temanku yang duduk berdampingan. Sedikit bertengkar atau beradu argumen bukan hal yang aneh lagi diantara keduanya. Ya karena aku tahu pertengkaran mereka akan menghasilkan tawa. Aku masih menatap mereka, orang-orang yang aku cinta dan sayangi sama-sama membagi bahagia, ya aku bahagia dengan semua ini. Tapi dibalik senyumku tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa sakit ini masih ada. Dengan luka yang masih menganga, terkadang darah masih keluar dari luka itu.

Dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha , panggilannya Sasuke. Dia hanya adalah cowo stoic yang entah kenapa bisa bertengger dengan manis dihatiku selam tiga tahun ini. Dan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya adalah Sakura sahabatku. Humm, mungkin harus kuceritakan sedikit kisahku, tentang persahabatan, cinta, keegoisan, rasa sakit, keikhlasan, dan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Cerita ini bermula saat aku beranjak ke bangku kelas sembilan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga aku bisa berkumpul dengan Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, dan tentunya Sasuke. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat aku masih di bangku kelas tujuh. Awalnya kami hanya berteman , sampai saatnya perasaan ini berkembang dan memporak-porandakan perasaanku yang sampai saat ini masih labil. Oh ya! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, cowo super periang yang suka sekali makan ramen. Mungkin kalian merasa sedikit aneh, karena gender kami yang sama. Ya Sasuke dan aku sama-sama laki-laki. Ya tapi bagiku sebuah perasaan itu tak mengenal suku, agama, kasta bahkan gender. Aku mencintainnya, jadi itu cukup buatku.

Sasuke pernah mengikuti ekstrakulikuler lukis, sama denganku. Lukisan- lukisanya bisa membuat ku terpana. Awalnya aku hanya mengaguminya, tapi ternyata. Perasaan itu bukan hanya mengagumi. Aku mencintainya, hingga terkadang rasa sesak di dada bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Iya, memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah hal yang benar-benar aku rasakan. Jika berada dekat dengannya, bahkan terkadang aku lupa caranya bernafas. Tatapan matanya yang dingin tetapi teduh mampu meluluhkan jiwaku.

" Naru-chan, lihat Sasuke menatap kearahmu. Hahahah mukamu merah, "

Kata-kata mereka akhirnya Cuma bisa membuatku manyun dan tertunduk menahan malu. Ya hanya sahabat-sahabatku ini yang tahu tentang rahasiaku, memang cukup banyak, tapi aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik.

Sasuke juga tahu aku menyukainya. Dia sempat menjauhiku dan bersikap seperti tak mengenaliku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini karena Sakura dengan gencarnya mendekatkan kami berdua, dia berhasil membuat perang dingin ini berakhir. Awalnya ku kira ini takan berhasil, tapi karena Sakura memberi pengertian kepada Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke mau menerimaku sebagai temannya lagi. Sakura dan Sakura sangat dekat. Mereka sempat satu kelas saat kelas delapan.

Sakura paling bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Dia sering memberiku kekuatan hingga bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Aku menganggap dia adalah penyelamat hubunganku dengan nya. Aku bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan mereka. Namun...

" Naru-chan! Sasuke sering ngeliatin kamu tuh! Ya ampun, aku yakin deh dia tuh suka sama kamu! " kata Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang badanku. Aku Cuma bisa diam sambil sedikit tersenyum dan menunjukan cengiran khasku.

" Paling salah liat, " ucapku sambil memainkan HP ku berusaha tak perduli.

" Engga ah! Tuh kan! Dia ngeliatin lagi! Hahahhahaha " diikuti tawa dari yang lainnya malah mulai ikut-ikutan membuat wajahku merah padam.

" Urusai, aku bukan object bercandaan kalian! " ujarku berteriak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku.

" Hahahha, Naru-chan sih dari tadi pandanganya ngelengos mulu! " Kiba menyikutku, aku lagi-lagi cuma bisa mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggenggam handphone ku.

" Hahahah! Mukanya merah kaya tomat! Eh bukan tomat! Tapi tomcat! " gelak tawa terdengar dari semuanya.

" Tau ah! Pulang yuk! " ucapku sambil berdiri dan menggendong tas yang cukup berat.

" Iya, iya ayo pulang, " merekapun setuju dan mengikutiku beranjak dari situ.

Aku berjalan melewatinya, kutundukan kepalaku tak berani menatap wajah teduh itu. Dia tersenyum, aku tau senyum itu untuk siapa. Mengapa? Harapan ini begitu besar? Tuhan, jika senyumnya hanyalah mimpi, biarkan aku tidur lebih lama karena aku tahu, saat aku terjaga nanti, realita tak terduga sudah menantiku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menaruh tasku sembarangan dan rebahan dikasurku. Lelah rasanya menyembunyikan semua ini sendirian. Tersenyum palsu dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tahu semuanya, feelingku yang berkata padaku. Aku terlalu tahu untuk tak tahu. Dia tak pernah melihat kearahku. Dia melihat dirimu, bukan aku. Aku hanyalah sebuah alibi untuk membuat rencananya berjalan lancar. Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah melihatku, yang tercermin dimatanya bukan diriku. Apakah kau tak sadar Sakura? Bahwa disana bayanganmu begitu bersinar? Dimatanya, kau adalah segalanya. Aku hanya serangga yang mengganggu hubungan kalina. Aku ada untuk disingkirkan. Apa didunia ini tak ada yang menggerti perasaanku?

" Naru-chan, ayo makan dulu! Nanti sakit loh! " kaa-san menaruh tasku dimeja dan duduk disebelahku yang meringkuk dibawah selimut tebalku. Dielusnya rambut blonde jabrik miliku, aku berbalik dan membelakangi kaa-san. Tanpa aku sadari air mata ini jatuh lagi. Tuhan, harus sebanyak apa lagi aku menangis? Jika kau tak membiarkan aku memilikinya, mengapa kau memberikani perasaan ini?

" Iya, Kaa-san nanti dulu Naru ngantuk nih, mau tidur dulu sebentar, " bohongku sambil menyembunyikan isak tangisku. Kunaikan selimut hingga sebatas kepala dan memejamkan mata dengan rapat.

" Ya sudah, kaa-san mau berangkat kerja lagi ya! Hati-hati di rumah, " kaa-san berangkat dengan mobil, meninggalkanku yang menangis disini sendiri. Aku paham kaa-sanbekerja membanting tulang demi aku. Sejak tou-san meninggal, kaa-san selalu membanting tulang untuku, aku selalu ingin membantunya tapi aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Kaa-san aku sangat menyayangimu,tapi kaa-san mengapa aku merasa hari ini aku sangat merindukanmu dari hari biasannya...

'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/

' Teng, teng, teng.. ' Bel dengan nyaringnya berbunyi. Aku yang sejak tadi sudah duduk manis di tempat duduku memandang langit dengan tatapan bosan. Entah apa yang sedang aku fikirkan, otaku bagaikan benang kusut. Uh, menyebalkan!

Ku buka buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Ini seperti bukan aku si anti buku yang kerjaanya makan ramen dan bikin heboh di kelas, kini aku duduk sambil membaca buku? Sugguh ajaib sekali. Jam pelajaran pertama kosong karena ada rapat dadakan. Ku baca acuh tak acuh buku yang aku ambil dengan asal-asalan itu. Lembar demi lembar ku baca. Ternyata isinya tetang mitos burung origami. Lumayan juga untuk mengisi kebosananku ini. Ku bulak-balik lembar demi lembar buku tipis itu, mataku mulai berbinar membaca lembar demi lembar halaman yang kubaca. Ah! Aku baru ingat, dua minggu kedepan Sasuke akan mengikuti lomba melukis. Apa aku ikuti saja saran buku ini ya? Sepertinya patut dicoba.

" Baca apaan sih? Serius banget, " Kiba mengagetkanku. Cepat-cepat kututup buku yang baru setengahnya aku baca. Kulirik Kiba dengan tatapan ' Aku kaget tau! ' dan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaanya.

" Seribu Burung Origami? Isinya apa? Bagus ga? Liat dong! "kugenggam cukup erat buku itu, Kiba kepo nih ah. Kugelengkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ' Ini rahasia! '

" Ah! Bagi donggggg! "

" Engga, ntar aja aku belum selesai kan, "

" Ya udah, aku pinjem kalau udah selesai ya Naru, " Kiba pun beranjak menuju kursinya karena guru sudah datang. Akupun mulai memperhatikan pelajaran dan menyimpan buku itu untuk nanti.

Pelajaran hari ini cukup melelahkan, sesampainya dirumah aku mengorek-ngorek lemari nakas miliku.

" Ketemu! " ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar melihat kertas warna-warni berbentuk persegi itu. Kutarik satu kertas lipat berwarna hijau. Satu persatu kubuat burung origami sesuai dengan cara yang ada dibuku yang sedari tadi kubaca. Sedikit sulit memang tapi aku berhasil. Tanganku terus bekerja untuk membuat kertas-kertas itu menjadi burung origami.

" Kau sedang apa Naru-chan? Kayaknya seru sekali? " kaa-san duduk di sebelahku, dilihatnya diriku yang tak berhenti melipat.

" Bikin burung origami -san mau bantuin? " ucapku sambil nyengir lebar.

" Hahahha, kaa-san ga bisa Naru-chan, makan dulu gih, bikinnya nanti lagi! "

" Iya bun, Naru laper, masak apa nih kaa-san? "

" Kaa-san masak chiken katsu sama salad yuk, " kaa-san mengelus kepalaku dan mengangkatku berdiri. Akupun berjalan bersama bunda menuju dapur.

'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/

Kakiku berjalan menuju kelas, hari ini aku berangkat cukup pagi. Ditengah-tengah perjalananku, kulihat Kiba dan Lee yang sedang ngobrol dengan tampang cukup serius. Niat untu mengagetkan mereka terhenti saat aku mendengar namaku disebut oleh mereka. Aku bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan yang berlangsung didepan kelas Shikamaru, kekasih Kiba.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita harus memberi tahu Nru-chan tentang semua ini? Kita ga mungkin nyembunyiin ini lagi, Naru-chan perlu tau! " ujar Kiba sambil meremas tas nya.

" Iya, tapi aku rasa ga sekarang Kiba, dia butuh waktu, "

" Selama ini kita udah meyakinkan dia kalau Sasuke menyukainnya, tapi pada kenyataanya si Uchiha itu jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Padahal Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke suka padannya, jadinya ribet sendiri kan? "

" Iya, sebenernya Sakura juga suka sama Sasuke, tapi kamu tau lah, " mendengar percakapan mereka aku hanya bisa diam. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut. Sejak awal aku tau sandiwara apa yang sedang mereka mainkan. Walau begitu, airmataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa aku cegah. Bukan perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura atau sebaliknya yang membuat airmataku jatuh. Tapi sikap Sakura yang mendukungku selama ini. Apa dukungannya selama ini kepadaku hanya sebuah kebohongan? Perasaan sakit ini berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit jika semua ini benar-benar terjadi.

Kakiku berjalan gontai menuju kelas. Airmata yang belum lama jatuh buru-buru kuseka agar tak meninggalkan bekas. Kududukan diriku dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Tatapanku menerawang dan kosong. Kubuka buku itu lagi. Kututupi wajahku dengan buku bercover biru bergambar burung origami. Aku nyaris menyerah, menyerah akan segalanya. Tapi kenapa perasaanku padanya tak semudah itu sirnah? Aku mencintainya melebihi kenyaaan, tapi kenyataan yang ada dihadapanku tak seperti yang kuinginktan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Kututup buku paketku dan menaruhnya dilaci. Kiba menghampiriku dan tersenyum kearahku. Aku membalas senyumnya dan berdiri menghadapnya.

" Naru-chan, ada yang harus kita bicarakan, "

" Aku tau Kiba, aku udah terlalu tau buat ga tau. Kamu ga usah cerita, "

" Ah, maaf, kita ga ngasih tau kamu dari lama, " Kiba menunduk seperti merasa bersalah. Jemarinya saling menggenggam kuat.

" Ga papa kok Kiba, sekarang aku yang harus dukung mereka, " ucapku ikut menunduk sambil menyembunyikan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Jangan memaksakan diri Naru-chan, kamu ga harus dukung mereka. Yang penting, sebisa mungkin persahabatanmu sama Sakura ga rusak, itu aja cukup " Kuangkat kepalaku menghadap Kiba, kuberikan senyum terbaiku " Aku baik-baik aja, " kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan dengan sedikit berlari kututup wajahku untuk menutupi tangis putus asaku.

Aku masih melipat lembaran kertas-kertas tersebut menjadi origami burung. Sesekali kuseka mataku yang basah karena air mata dan melanjutkan melipat kertas-kertas tersebut.

" Argghhhh! Kenapa aku lemah banget sih! Aku ini laki-laki, " ujarku berteriak sambil berguling-guling diatas kasur bersprei chibi rubah ekor sembilan.

Sudah lima hari kerjaanku sepulang sekolah hanyalah melipat kertas-kertas persegi tersebut menjadi burung origami. Mungkin jumblahnya baru mencapai lima ratus. Aku sering melipatnya samai larut malam. Tapi ini semua demi dia. Dan juga demi harapanku.

Ini hari Sabtu, seperti biasanya sekolahku akan mengadakan jalan bersama. Kunaikan lengan baju olahragaku dan berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju kelasku yang berada dilantai tiga. Kuletakan tas orangeku dimeja paling belakang, ya seperti biasanya. Kiba yang baru datang langsung menaruh tas disampingku dan mengajaku untuk mengikuti acara pentas seni untuk kelas tujuh nanti siang. Aku yang ingin sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit dan jenuh pun setuju-setuju saja.

Siang ini di lapangan basket yang panas, aku, Kiba, Lee, Neji, dan Gaara memilih berdiri dibelakang dan melihat adik-adik kelas yang menunjukan kebolehan mereka diatas panggung kecil-kecilan. Sesekali tepuk tangan terlepas dari tanganku. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah mencari Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku tak dapat melihat mereka disekitar sini.

" Eh, Sasuke dan Sakura mana? " kataku sambil menyenggol Kiba yang sedang seru smsan dengan Shikamaru.

" Di UKS kali lagi jagain yang sakit, " pandangan Kiba tak beralih dari hp berwarna merahnya. Aku yang penasaran akhirnya berlari menuju UKS. Aku beranjak masuk menuju ruang UKS. Tapi pemandangan yang disuguhkan benar-benar membuat hatiku tersayat. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura serta tangan kirinya yang menyeka air matan Sakura membuatku membeku. Kata-kata sayang dan cinta yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk Sakura membuat tubuhku lemas. Aku tak sempat lari saat mereka melihatku dan melepas tautan tangan mereka. Aku yang tau kahu harus berbuatapa hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lalu perlahan mundur dan lari sekuat yang kubisa. Andai realita yang ada dihadapanku bisa kuhadapi dengan berlari. Aku akan terus berlari dan takan pernah berhenti.

Kuputuskan untuk pulang, aku tak bisa terlalu lama disana. Kubuka pelasti pembungkus kertas lipat dan mulai melipat kertas-kertas itu manjadi burung origami. Lagi, ya lagi. Kurasa itu adalah hobi baruku. Perlahan lahan, kertas yang kupegang mulai basah. Buru-buru kuseka airmataku dan mengambil kertas yang baru.

" Loh Naru-chan? Kok udah pulang? " tanya Kaa-san yang baru selesai beres-beres. " Terus kamu juga kenapa nangis? " tersirat nada khawatir dalam suara lembutnya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Lagi-lag senyum palsu, aku benar-benar muak dengan diriku sendiri. Terlihat biasa saja, padahal aku sudah hancur. Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti orang lain yang dengan mudah membenci orang lain dan mengeksprsikan perasaanya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam dengan berpura-pura baik-baik saja dan menampilkan lekuk kebohongan dibibirku. Sungguh aku hanyalah anak kecil naif yang tak tau apa-apa tentang dunia. Tuhan, bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi duniamu yang rumit ini? Terkadang dibenaku aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ada orang diluar sana yang tak memiliki luka sedikitpun?

Kau.. adalah untaian nada..  
Yang menjelma menjadi sebuah rona..  
Dan getar kasihmu kurasa begitu sempurna..  
Hingga tak sadar hatiku memancarkan tujuh warna..  
Tapi melegam kemudian dibalik cahaya..  
Kini kau katakan hal yang tak kukira..  
Indah bayang mu seakan kian sirna..  
Ditelan malam kala ku terjaga..

Tanyaku mendalam teriakkan kepasrahan..  
Aku tak mau sungguh kunyatakan..  
kau suruh pergi aku enggan..  
Entah apa yang mungkin kau fikirkan..  
Kau suruh mati baru akan kulakukan..  
Agar kau yakin cintaku tak akan menghilang kemudian..  
Semua kata ku tak apa kau abaikan..  
Tapi ketahuilah apa yang kurasakan..  
Aku.. mencintaimu melebihi kenyataan..

Buka hatimu sungguh ku ingin kau mengerti..  
Yakini aku yang menyayangimu tanpa henti..  
Aku bersumpah kata ku bukan sebuah opini..  
Bilapun kau anggap aku hanya tragedi..  
Ketahuilah cintaku bukan hanya sekedar obsesi..  
Yang kuinginkan hanyalah ini..  
Mindaku ingin kau baca bagai sebuah puisi..  
Tanpa perlu kau merasa terbebani..  
Tak peduli pun ku akan selalu mengerti..  
Kuikuti semua mau mu tanpa perlu kau ketahui..  
Dan demi tuhan aku akan selalu menyayangimu biarpun kau yang harus pergi...

A/N :

Fuiiihh~ ini fic sesuatu banget ya hahahah

Minna pada tertarik ga ==a ini ficnnya two shoot loh~

Tunggu gimana tanggepannya deh

Kalau bannyak typo bilang aja ya supaya bisa cepet-cepet aku edit

Review or Flame =D


	2. Chapter 2

Seribu Harapan Burung Origami

Disclaimer :

Naruto not belong to me ==a

Author

Ryuu Maeda

Pairing

SasuNaru, SasuSaku

Genre

Angst, Hurt, Friendship

Warnig

OOC #maybe#, gajenes, kenehan diman-mana, ga sesuai harapan ==, penuh rahasia #maksud L? #

Read Review or Flame =D

Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian tersebut. Tak ada yang berani menanyakan ataupun mengungkit hal itu didepanku. Kuaduk-aduk ramen miliku yang sudah dingin. Lagi-lagi tak seperti biasannya, ramen yang tak kumaan hais adalah keanehan luar biasa.

' Argghhhh aku ini kenapa sih, ' Aku pun mulai menyeruput kuah ramenku.

" Dor! " Lee mengagetkanku. Didudukan dirinya dihadapanku sambil menaruh semangkuk udon.

" Kaget tau! Mau bikin aku sakit jantung ya! "

" Engga, cuma mau makan, " mungkin cuma Lee yang bisa membuatku bersemangat lagi, untung dia datang.

Perbincangan kami pun berlanjut dengan seru sampai tak kusadari Sasuke dan Sakura duduk diantara aku dan Lee.

" Naru-chan, aku harus bilang sesuatu ke kamu, " Sakura memulai pembicaraan antara kami. Ku tatap matanya dan lalu menggangguk mengiyakan.

" Sebenarnya... " aku diam, tak memotong perkataanya. Kulihat wajah tertunduknya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Kutabahkan hati saat Sakura sudah mulai berbicara kembali.

" Kami berdua, "

" Kami berdua sudah berpacaran, " potong Sasuke cepat. Ditatapnya mataku dalam-dalam. Entah apa yang tersirat dari mata teduhnya. Lee menatapku khawatir. Wajah yang sempat kutundukan kuangkat dengan segera dengan membawa senyuman dibibirku.

" Wah! Selamat ya, pajak jadiannya jangan lupa ya! Hahahahhah, " tawa ini. Aku berharap tawa ini adalah sebuah keikhlasan. Karena aku tahu, aku tak pernah ada di hati Sasuke.

' Sudah saatnya aku pergi, tapi bolehkah kutinggalkan sedikit hatiku untuk kenang-kenangan terakhir? ' ujarku dalam hati.

Dengan berderingnya bel tanda istirahat telah habis, percakapan ini pun berakhir dengan sebuah senyum yang tak luntur dari bibir diwajah chubbyku ini.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, anak-anak berhamburan dari dalam kelasnya. Kulihat jam yang biru yang menghiasi pergelangan tanganku. Seperti biasa aku berjalan bersama Kiba , Lee, dan Hinata. Gaara dan Neji sudah pulang lebih dahulu, huh dasar kerjaan mereka kencan terus, batinku.

Tak kubiarkan mereka tahu hal yang tadi baru saja terjadi. Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir dan menganggapku lemah, aku ini kuat tahu!

Jalan yang padat dengan anak-anak yang menyebrang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang terkadang membuatku pusing, ditambah lagi terik matahari yang membakar kulit.

Kulihat Sasuke berlari dari kejauhan, menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kerah kanan dan kiri entah apa yang ada difikirannya. Dari arah kanan kulihat mobil yang cukup besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

' Jder ' mobil itu nyaris menabrak Sasuke.

Dengan buram dapat kulihat matanya yang jernih mengeluarkan air mata. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari seluruh badanku. Aku berada dipelukannya, tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dariku. Wajahnnya begitu khawatir, ah, jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu Sasuke.

" Naruto! Naruto! Bangun Naruto! " dihapuskannya darah dari pelipisku. Hangat sekali rasanya. Air mata dan sebuah senyuman meluncur secara bersamaan. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku hilang dan, semuanya gelap.

Kudengar isakan-isakan tangis yang mengelilingi diriku.

' Apa aku sudah mati? ' batinku.

" Naru-chan bangun, Naru-chan bangun! " yang aku ingat itu adalah suara Hinata. Selanjutnya dapat kudengar pintu seperti terbuka dan orang itu langsung masuk keruanggan berbau obat ini dan memeluku dengan perlahan.

" Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, " ujarnya disela isak tangisnya.

" Kaa-san apa itu kaa-san? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa lampunya dimatikan? Jangan bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kaa-san? " aku tak dapat mlihat apapun. Semuanya gelap, kenapa mereka malah mematikan lampunya sih? Benar-benar tidak lucu!

" Naru-chan tunggu ya, bunda panggil dokter dulu, " derap langkah setengah berlari pun menggema jelas ditelingaku.  
" Apa Sasuke baik-baik aja? " tanyaku sambil menggenggam sprei dibawah tubuhku.

" Aku baik-baik aja, bagaimana dengan mu? " suara Sasuke menyahutku, dia ada dimana? Aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

" Aku ga papa, "

" Syukurlah, " dan suara pintu terbuka, kudengar suara asing yang menanyakan keadaanku. Kurasa itu suara dokter. Diperiksanya tubuhku satu persatu.

" Ya Nautoa, sekarang kamu istirahat dulu ya, " dokter itu menyuruhku untuk tidur. Dan aku menuruti perintahnya, karena sebenarnya aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk.

'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/

" Naru-chan kenapa dok? " Kushina ibu dari Naruto duduk dihadapan dokter berkacamata tersebut. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca penuh harapan.

" Dia mengalami kebutaan karena saraf diotaknya ada yang tejepit. Selain itu saya tidak terlalu yakin, " dokter itu menunduk. Dengan hati-hati dia berkata bahwa Naruto sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi. Tangisan Bu Yuki pecah, ditutupnya wajah cantik itu dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

Diruang bercat putih itu Sasuke, Sakura, Neiji, Gaara, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, dan Shikamaru duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan. Dentang jam berbunyi cukup nyaring. Ketegangan menyelimuti mereka.

' Cklek ' Kushina datang dengan wajah lesu. Dilihatnya satu persatu wajah teman –teman putrannya yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

" Sasuke-kun, boleh bibi bicara sesuatu? "

" Iya, " Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengikuti Kushina keluar ruangan. Dijelaskanya semua yang dokter katakan kepada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar semua penuturan Kushina.

" Jadi, bisakah kamu turutin permintaan bibi sekali aja? "

" Iya, saya akan lakukan buat Naruto, " lalu Sasuke kembali kedalam ruangan Naruto dan duduk disebelah Sakura. Dibisikanya suatu hal dan seperti meminta persetujuan Sakura. Sakura pun menggangguk setuju walau matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Matahari sudah bertahta disebelah barat. Hari yang mulai menmerah menambah keindahan sore itu. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, airmatanya jatuh begitu saja. Dia tahu dia takan bisa melihat lagi. Ingin dia berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan. Tapi dia bisa apa, batinnya.

Derap langkah terdengar mendekatinya.

" Naruto, kamu udah bangun? " suara tak asing ini bergema ditelinga Naruto. Dihadapkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan menggangguk lemah. Kepalanya pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

" Naruto, ada yang aku ingi bicarakan, " Sebenernya aku suka sama kamu, aku cinta sama kamu, selama ini aku cuma ga bisa bilang aja, " Naruto tak merespon. Tapi perlahan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

" Terimakasih, " cuma kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Di situ hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Semuanya menunggu diluar dan memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke dan Naruto berbicara.

Keheninganpun melanda keduanya, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh luka dengan tatapan miris. Kenapa bukan dia saja batinya. Kenapa harus Naruto?

" Sasuke, bisa tolong panggilin kaa-san? "

" Hn, "

Bunda dari Naruto pun masuk dan mengelus kepala Naruto. Sasuke permisi keluar karena dia tahu keduanya butuh privasi.

" Kaa-san, Naru boleh minta tolong ga? " ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan kaa-sannya.

" Apa saja buat kamu Naru-chan, "

" Kalau begitu, tolong tuliskan surat ini buat dia... "

Diluar teman-teman Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke menceritakan semua yang ibunda Naruto ceritakan padanya. Tangisanpun pecah kembali. Tak mereka sangka semua akan berjalan seperti ini.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kerasanya. Kushina berlari memanggil dokter dan Naruto pun dibawa keruang UGD.

Semuanya ikut berlari menuju ruang UGD. Detik-detik terasa begitu lama. Kushina diperbolehkan ikut masuk kedalam ruangan UGD. Teman-teman Naruto diluar sama-sama berdoa untuk Naruto.

2 jam berlalu. Lampu UGD yang semula merah berubah hijau. Kushina keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Teman teman Naruto langsung berdiri dan mendekati Kushina.

" Bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan? " Hinata membuka pembicaraan menegangkan ini. Kushina hanya tersenyum kearah kami.

" Anak bodoh itu, " Kushina berhenti berkata, " mengapa si bodoh Naruto tak bisa bertahan? " seketika itupun air mata dan isak tangis tak tertahankan lagi.

Teman yang mereka cinta, Naruto Uzumaki telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/

Dihari pemakamanya, mentari bersinar dengan teriknnya. Ya, karena Naruto seperti matahari yang bersinar terang dan memberikan rasa yang hangat untuk semuanya. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya. Dia merelakan nyawanya untuku.

" Sasuke-kun, ada surat untukmu. Ini dari Naru-chan. Dibaca ya, " bibi Kushina memberikan ini padaku sebuah surat berwarna biru. Perlahan-lahan kubuka dan kubaca kalimat-kalimat didalam surat tersebut. Airmatakupun tak sanggup kubendung. Kusimpan rapat-rapat surat itu. Dan menyimpannya sebagai harta berharga miliku.

Dear Sasuke

Mungkin ini surat terakhir yang bisa aku kasih buat kamu. Entah saat aku udah ga ada nanti kamu masih ingat siapa aku atau engga. Kamu tahu? Aku senang waktu tahu kalian jadian, walau sebenernya sakit, tapi aku tetep bahagia. Kamu pernah dengar lagu berjudul Mask milik Aqua Timez ga? Kapan-kapan dengerin ya ^^. Dari lirik lagu itu ada kata-kata yang aku suka.

Jika kamu membenci awan, maka jangan bencilah hujan, jika ingin hidup tanpa direndam kebohongan, maka kamu hanya membuat dirimu kesepian.

Aku benci kesepian, bukanya aku pernah bilang padamu tentang itu? Tak apa walau aku dibohongi, setidaknya aku tak pernah kesepian. Terimakasih telah memaksakan diri mengatakan kau cinta padaku.

Sebenarnya kalian tak perlu khawatir padaku, karena aku lebih kuat daripada yang terlihat. Dan perlu kau ingat, saat kau merasa ingin menangis dan kehilangan. Walaupun aku tak ada, aku akan selalu melindungimu.

Terkadang aku bertingkah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dan menyebutnya kebahagiaan. Tapi saat aku bertingkah seperti itu, aku tak tau siapa sebenarnya diriku. Aku tak mengerti apa- apa tentang dunia. Tapi diwaktuku yang hanya sebentar ini.

' Cinta yang membuatku mengenal apa itu dunia '

Oh iya! Bukanya kau akan mengikuti lomba melukis? Aku membuat seribu burung origami untukmu. Kau percaya mitos itu? Saat kau membuat seribu burung origami, maka keinginanmu akan tercapai =D. Aku ingin kau menang saat lomba melukis itu kedengaran bodoh ya?

Tak apalah, tapi kamu mau menerimanya kan?

Itu bentuk terimakasihku karena selama ini kau sudah membiarkanku mencintaimu. Terimakasih karena kenangan denganmu bisa membuatku bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

Kata-kata terakhirku, jangan pernah menyerah dan selalu jaga Sakura, karena dia adalah teman yang baik buatku =D

Fall seven times, stand up eight.

Naruto Uzumaki

'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/'-')/

Tepung tangan yang riuh memenuhi ruangan ini. Aku menaiki tangga menuju tempat pertama. Seorang dengan perawakan asing memberiku bunga dan sebuah medali. Senyum tpisku kuedarkan kesegala arah. Kulihat Sakura yang berdiri dari kursinya dan memotret kearahku yang berdiri di podium tertinggi.

Sekarang usiaku 18 tahun dan aku sudah menjadi pelukis yang cukup profesional. Impian kita terwujut Naruto. Impianku mejadi pelukis pro dan mimpimu melihatku menjadi juara. Aku juga menjaga janjiku terus bersama Sakura. Apakah kau bisa melihatku dari sana Nrau?

Setelah ini ada sesi tanya jawab antara aku dan wartawan. Aku sedikit gerogi soal tanya jawab. Cukup merepotkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

" Lukisan anda yang berjudul 'Seribu Harapan Burung Orgami' apa arti dari lukisan tersebut? " tanya seorang wartawan padaku.

" Lukisan itu menggambarkan harapan seorang yang dia tuangkan dalam seribu burung origami yang dia buat dengan tenaganya sendiri, " jawabku pasti.

" Lalu siapa yang menginspirasi anda membuat lukisan ini? "

" Ada seseorang yang dulu mencintaiku, dan aku tak pernah sadar akan ketulusanya. Sebelum hari kematiaanya dia membuatkanku seribu burung origami sebagai tanda dia mengharapkanku untuk menang disetiap perlombaan yang aku hadapi, " ucapku sambil memberikan senyum. Kulihat Sakura yang ikut tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearahku.

Sesi tanya jawab itu pun berakhir. Cuaca bulan Februari di Paris masih terasa cukup dingin. Aku berjalan besama Sakura menyusuri jalan untuk menikmati keindahan kota dengan icon menara Eiffel ini.

Kulihat langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah bintang-bintang itu dapat menyampaikan pesanku padamu?

Jika bisa, aku ingin bilang bahwa aku sekarang begitu bahagia. Dan aku juga berharap kaupun begitu disana.

" Sedang memikirkan sesuatu Sasuke-kun? " Sakura menyikutku dengan pelan. Kutatap matanya dan menggeleng perlahan.

" Bukan apa-apa, ayo jalan lagi " ujarku sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kami berjalan ditengah ramainya kerumunan orang.

Dan aku dapat merasakan dirimu yang tersenyum dan menatapku lembut dari atas sana.

Terimakasih untuk segal Naruto.

You are the bigest present in my life.

A/N :

Buhhh ==a

Ahahahhaha, aneh sekali #dzig

Ini sebenernya cerpen yang aku buat buat tugas bahasa Indonesia. Tapi kepanjangan =A= hasilannya begini dengan beberapa editan sana-sini.

Sebagian besar fic ini kisah nyataku ==a

Kecuali Naru mati #ya iyalah, perceraian orang tuaku, sama aku perempuan ==

Hahahha, hope you like this fic # sok sokan pake bahasa Inggris padahal ga bisa

Review or Flame =D


End file.
